


Within a dream

by ChibiRaiden



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Log, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, conscious dream, horror dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRaiden/pseuds/ChibiRaiden
Summary: A collection of dream logs all related to Stefano Valentini. Each one increasingly darker and not so nice in my opinion.sidenote: I hadn't played the evil within 2 when those dreams occured, I had only see his trailer, voicelines here and there and some gifs.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started as very small innocent appearances. At the time, I didn’t pay much attention to it since they weren’t what I’d call scary or worrying. It was more like silly nonsense than anything, like watching a video, no pain, no fear, just me, watching mixed gameplays that my brain would come up with.  
One night though, something changed. I became fully lucid…the exact moment when you realise you are now conscious and capable of moving at your own free will is truly fascinating and yet terrifying. You’re no longer watching a movie but you are living it as well. Someone told me once, that most people in a lucid sleep pattern can control what’s happening, they can change the environment, the characters and perhaps even more, well at least that's what I was told.

In my case, none of this is possible. It’s like something else is controlling the entire dream world setup but somehow gave me control of my body…

I was walking in what seemed to be a very small art gallery on the first floor, looking at the artwork that plastered the wall to my right as I walked in a straight line. That’s when I noticed something quite unusual, the artwork was always the same,like it would repeat itself, no…it wasn’t repeating, I was just going back at the beginning of the gallery like I just went in circles. This is odd…

This is when I became completely conscious physically and mentally, I stared at the paintings which were more like blobs of dark scribbles with a few colors on the canvases and I kept on walking straight forward and as I expected it I would come back to where I started. I did this for what seemed to be minutes? Who knows…time in dreams can be weird.

``Did I died and now I’m in purgatory?!`` I wondered, then out of the blue as I stopped, the paintings had changed, not a whole lot but enough to notice it, like the colors had changed a small bit. That’s a good sign! At least I wasn’t trapped in an endless loophole I thought to myself as I continued examining the artwork for more changes. All I could hear were my own footsteps, then as I wandered around, someone’s footsteps echoed behind me.They were fast paced and were getting closer to me but I didn’t thought much of it until they stopped. My right eye started aching like my usual migraines, which felt odd, I never felt pain while asleep.

I continued my investigation trying to ignore the pain but that was quickly put to a stop as well as a man popped out of nowhere a few inches away from my face letting a loud scream. Which, scared the hell out of me for good reasons. I let out an unholy screech that even a banshee would be jealous of.

``What the fuck was that?!`` I yelled clenching my chest, obviously the only one finding this funny was this fucking asshole as he chuckled proud of himself.  
``I’ve got business that I must take care of but I’ll be back shortly! In the meantime, enjoy the exhibit.`` Stefano’s voice was smooth as butter in my ears and I could see a grin creeping up his lips before just vanishing out of thin air. The migraine was gone or whatever that aching pain was about. At least that was over.

I had to wake up, but most importantly I had to get out. Knowing damn well the length of my dreams and that it was already way too long for a lucid dream to begin with in my opinion. I quickly headed down the hallway to try and find the stairway but somehow as I kept walking I realised not only was I in a completely different hallway but it didn’t seem to be part of the art exhibit at all anymore. It seemed to be used as storage, boxes with rolled up paintings were all over the place. The lighting was this ugly dim light from old light bulbs which who knows how long they were there for and some of the boxes were so dusty I didn’t dared touching them with the slightest touch in fear of creating dust clouds everywhere. The hallway was barely larger than my arms and it seemed to go back to the exhibit or at least what seemed to be the art gallery as I looked further into the long corridor.

I was almost jogging to the exit of this storage area when footsteps started getting louder behind me.Oh fuck me, not this again, I thought. I didn’t even look back, I knew he was about to jumpscare me again and that fear that builds up within you to prepare you for what’s about to happen is just the worst. I just kept on walking at the same pace hoping I’d wake up before he can reach me.

He suddenly appeared in my field of vision but nothing happened he simply continued walking straight ahead, giving me a smile that seemed fake or cocky like he was preparing something really bad or that he knew what he just did earlier was a dick move. He kept on walking away with what I can only assume were photos in his arms and then he was gone. I wasn’t breathing at this point since I held my breath in fear of getting scared but letting this loud sigh of relief did made me feel somewhat better before exiting the storage area. No signs of this jerk, good, at least I won’t have to deal with him for now.

I was about to leave the exhibit when a person with no visible facial features grabbed me. Obviously, they seemed to know me personally as they spewed nonsense about how it was an insult that my art wasn’t in the gallery and that they would talk to whoever is responsible of this said gallery. I tried to convince them not to and that it was flattering but I didn’t mind at all but it was a lost cause, they walked away before I could reason with them. I entered this small room,which from the looks of it I assumed it to be a break room for the personnel, there was a small grayish couch on the left and an oddly small tv that for some reasons played a movie or something in black and white without sound. On the opposite side of the couch, a table was sitting against the wall with nothing whatsoever on it except one single cup. The wall facing the exit of the room had a door with a window to see inside the said room but the blinds were shut. Probably where they held reunions or something.

Though,I could see someone peeking through the blinds,directly at me. The deep ice blue eye pierced my soul as they stared at me before disappearing behind the blinds.

I should already be awake,I thought as I buried my face in my hands and when I reopened my eyes I was laying in bed staring at the wall. This was the first time I ever had a lucid dream and this wouldn’t be the last one either. I knew it, he knew it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you really want to play a game but too stuborn to not spoil yourself with let's plays. Your brain creates '' the game '' for you and it just doesn't make sense.

Laying in bed for what seemed to be hours, I stared at the ceiling or more like the pure darkness where the ceiling should be. These days seemed to get increasingly worse with my migraines to a point where I needed to rest constantly. I could pass out for hours and then I’d wake up and be fine for a couple of hours. Tonight, I seemed to have trouble falling asleep even with the most agonising migraine I had in months. After turning over and over again for a good hour I finally passed out.

I ‘’woke up’’ in front of a door leading outside. I wasn’t in my own body even though size wise I was still the same very short individual but my clothing were Sebastian’s clothing and I understood that this meant my brain would create the dumbest game mechanics. Opening the door, the world outside seemed out of place like I’ve been there before in another dream but it had nothing to do with a horror setting whatsoever. This is fine as long as I don’t get chased I thought to myself. Further back in the area near some oddly shaped pillars a guy came out of nowhere screaming and running before vanishing in one of the buildings to the right.

Before I could even process what the hell just happened a blue light suddenly appeared far away as someone else came through running. I knew it was Stefano, my brain knew it too. Before I could even think whether or not it was a good idea, I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted ‘’ YOU RUN LIKE A DORK!’’ If my plan was to stop him dead in his track and get his attention well it worked like a charm as Stefano instantly stopped and quickly looked in my direction fairly offended. Pointing in my direction, he gave me what I can only assume to be a sadistic smile that meant he’d be back for me once he’s done with that other guy before going back to chasing that poor guy into the building he had run off to.

Oh great job I thought to myself as I tried to figure out if I even had a weapon to fight back but of course that would be too easy, hell might as well just put the difficulty to nightmare and make me fight with a spoon right? After encountering what I can only assume to be haunted wannabes and getting hit a couple of times I decided the best thing to do was to hide under this very small table which for some reasons was in the middle of this area to regain a little bit of health back and perhaps try to read the map that I supposedly had with me. Failing this simple task, I just gave up on the game mechanics my dreams had made and just made a run for a unnaturally small door. I mean, it was small for someone with an average height, for me it it was still fitting…I opened the door and shut it behind me as enemies just popped out of nowhere to chase me to the said door.

I took a deep breath and while scanning the room I noticed a child was in here. She was quite frightened by my presence and trying to hide in the back of this dirt cave looking room.’’No,no! it’s ok I’m not a monster!..you can-…lily?’’ I was so confused and by the look on her face she was as equally confused as I was. She shyly stepped out from behind the box she was hiding from and stared at me without saying a word.’’ We should get out of here before they find us’’ I said thinking back about the fact that Stefano was probably still nearby. He was probably looking for her too from all I knew so getting her somewhere safe seemed like the good call. She simply nodded and approached me carefully. Quietly and cautiously I peeked outside to see if there was any signs of danger. Nothing, that was good at least I wouldn’t have to worry about running into trouble with lily. I turned my head to check on the kid before we’d leave but somehow she had disappeared entirely from the room. Was this a good thing or bad thing I’m not sure but I felt like if I stayed here any longer something bad would happen so I ran outside, which to my great surprise was now crawling with monsters which I also instantly alerted by running full speed past them. I bolted it to the first door I could see in a distance praying the gods that I don’t run out of stamina before reaching my only way out. As I swung open the door I did noticed a soft blue light at the corner of my eye before entering but as I shut the door the entire ambiance of the room just changed and I was back to myself. At least clothing wise.

It was the night and moonlight was coming through a window to the right. This was my room…or at least it was supposed to be from what I could gather up with the identical bed sitting in the back of the room against the wall. I took a few steps in. It was dark but I could kind of make out the layout of the room which was a mess for the most part, like someone didn’t have the time to place everything before I arrived. It wasn’t an exact replica of my bedroom, some things were off, the room was obviously bigger, there was what I suspected to be a tripod for a camera in the other corner of the room where it was darker but I couldn’t see if a camera was sitting on it or not and in the middle of the room a chair caught my attention. This was definitely fishy and yet I found myself stepping forward the suspicious looking chair. I mean it didn’t have anything wrong with it but somehow I felt drawn to it. It’s like my body didn’t listened to me and just…went for the chair.

Just like that, I was sitting down on the chair. Instantly, I felt my body being pulled in by god knows what and every inch of my limbs became unresponsive. I was stuck in my mind, unable to move. I could only blink. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could now see a little bit better a corridor that I was facing. I stared down the hallway, feeling helpless and at the mercy of anything that could show up, demons, ghost, spiders, Stefano?…Stefano, of course from all that could have invited itself in, it had to be him. He slowly stepped in my direction, his walk had this cocky feel to it like he knew i’d be sitting there served to him on a silver plate.Well, this is bad,like really bad,I thought to myself,angry that I even got myself in this situation in the first place.As he stopped right in front of me,he carefully examined me from head to toes and was probably savoring the fact I couldn’t run away from him somehow.He circled around the chair before lowering himself to my level.His lips slowly crept up into a smile,’’Do you know how I keep my most prized art away from prying eyes?’’He asked me with a look that I can only describe as thrilled,the tone of his voice was warm and inviting.This sent a chill up my spine,what kind of question was that?I stared back,’’I put it in my private collection,where I’m the only one who can enjoy it…’’His voice suddenly made me uncomfortable,he sounded like he could hardly contain his twisted thoughts.This took a dark turn real quick…’’I’m not your art…’’ I thought to myself and almost immediately after having this thought Stefano let out this chuckle as if somehow he heard what I had just thought.He leaned in closer to my face,lowering his voice almost to a whisper’’oh my…but art is in the eye of the beholder…’’his deep blue eye stared into my soul and his words were as smooth silk,full of dark and unwanted promises.

Everything went dark,next thing I knew I was laying on the side wrapped in my blanket,daylight creeping up into my room as morning came by.I closed my eyes,remembering the dream,remembering what he said and taking a moment to wake up completely.What on earth did he meant…


End file.
